


Proof of Love

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is not jealous by all means, Sho just tends to stick his foot in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Love

Sho walks into his apartment, tiredly tugging at his necktie to breathe properly, he groans as he sits on the _genkan_ to remove his shoes. He tilts his head to stretch his neck muscles, rolling his shoulders to remove the tightness.

Once he is a little more relaxed, he rises from the spot and trudges inside, his hand fumbling to light up the living room. He blinks a couple of times when he notices him on the loveseat adjacent to the entrance, eyes narrowed and body leaning forward as his elbows rested on his knees.

 

“Welcome home, Sakurai.” He hears the deep tone, sees the unamused set of features.

“Nino...what are you doing here?” Sho asked, looking around the area momentarily before making his way towards the visitor.

“What? What do you mean? I can't come see you now? Were you expecting someone else? Huh?” Nino barraged him with a set of questions that caused Sho to sigh and rub his forehead tiredly. He reached the sofa next to the loveseat, plopping himself on it before he said anything.

“Nino...no of course not. I just meant that you didn't say anything, that's all. How long have you been here for anyway?” Sho asks curiously, eying his visit.

 

Nino stared at him for a quiet moment before straightening up and shrugging his shoulders, he averted his gaze as he mumbled, “Not for long. Besides, I wanted to wait for you here...”

 

Sho raised one brow in curiosity, yet he could not help the small bloom of amusement.

 

“Nino...”

“Besides! You know what Oh-chan told me?!” Nino asked, and Sho jerk at the sudden tone, sure enough that Nino was only making a rhetorical question.

 

Knowing that he will probably cause Nino more hysteria, he didn't say anything and waited for Nino to elaborate.

 

“You know Oh-chan watches your news all the time, right? Right?” Nino asked once more, pausing as if he was expecting an answer, but continued anyway.

“He said that you were flat out...”Nino clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes to slits as he paused,”...flirting! Flirting Sho! If Oh-chan noticed it then the whole country did as well!” Nino snapped, standing up abruptly and paced the room, glancing at Sho, who was momentarily lost to whatever it was the Nino was claiming about.

 

The silence stretched and Sho sighed finally rising and going to the room, causing Nino to scoff and follow after him.

 

“Nino...I'm going to take a shower and when I come out, lets talk about it, okay?” Sho said calmly, picking out a towel and some sweats with his briefs, before going to the bathroom and shutting the door before Nino could say anything else.

 

Sho knew then that Nino would be furious, Nino hated being ignored.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Once Sho came out, Nino glared at him, his lips thinning in annoyance, causing Sho to sigh.

Reaching out for him, Nino tensed when he enclosed his arms around him, laying his chin on Nino's shoulder and breathing out.

 

“Nino are you seriously jealous?” Sho asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

 

Nino let out a frustrated noise and tried to get away from him.

 

“Sorry, sorry, okay, tell me what's wrong?” Sho finally asked, tightening his hold on him, making sure to lock his arms.

“You! How dare you go flirt with someone else?! Huh?!” Nino snapped, still trying to loosen Sho's grip.

 

Sho chuckles, shaking his head before nuzzling his nose to Nino's neck, causing Nino to pause before letting out a complaint.

 

“Nino...I wouldn't dare to flirt with anyone...not when I know how you are.” Sho admits.

 

Nino stops, clenching his fist and finally using his full force to get away from him. He turned abruptly and bared his teeth, eyes slitted and face flushed.

 

“How I am?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Nino gritted out, his right hand shaking, as if he was holding back to punch Sho on the face.

 

Sho blinks at how Nino took his words, digging for ways to explain it.

 

“You know what? Whatever. I don't care.” Nino lowered his head, his short fringe barely hiding his eyes, before walking around Sho and hurried making his way out to the living to head out.

 

Sho froze at the moment, realizing that Nino was actually leaving, he hurried after him and barely caught him by the arm. Nino stumbled as he was tugged back only to be pressed against the door with Sho's arms curling around him.

 

“Kazu.” Sho sighs, one hand running up to brush his hand through Nino's hair, feeling him slightly shaking.

 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Nino clenching to Sho's back and hiding his face against Sho's chest.

 

“I hate you,” Nino grumbles, lightly punching him on his shoulder blades.

 

Sho grunts, still not letting go, yet tugging Nino back so that they are slowly making their way back into the living room first, until Sho hears Nino snort when he bumps into the wall.

 

“Alright, enough, come Nino.” Sho releases him momentarily to grasp his hand and lead him to the room.

 

 

-

 

 

Nino sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Sho fixed some of his clothes for the next day, but then, Sho was just rummaging through his clothes that Nino noticed it was one way Sho tended to start a conversations when he was sure something was going to go wrong.

 

“So...uh...I think...Nino you know I don't have any feelings for anyone else aside from you, right?” Sho says tentatively, turning around and facing Nino.

 

Nino instantly tenses, tilting his head as his eyes study him.

 

“What? What are you trying to tell me?” Nino finally asks, standing up and making his way to Sho, reaching up to detaining Sho's chin to stop Sho from looking at everything byt him.

“Well...uh...while I was not flirting...” Sho pauses when Nino narrows his eyes, “Ralph-san...uh...”Sho new he made a mistake by addressing his co-worker by his name, but hurried to explain when Nino thinned his lips.

“I mean, after the recording, he invited me out for drinks...” Sho let the sentence hang, Nino doesn't say anything merely lets him go and begins pacing the room.

 

Sho can't quite understand what Nino is mumbling about, until Nino suddenly stops and catches his eyes.

 

“Let me take you.” Nino says abruptly, causing Sho to sputter and blink rapidly as if that would allow him to find proper explanation for what Nino just said.

“What?” he asks just to verify what he thought he heard.

 

Nino calmly walks back to him and cups his chin, staring at him straight in the eyes, leaning forward on his toes to press his lips against Sho's ear.

 

“I said, let _ME_ take you,”

 

Sho shakes involuntarily. Nino pulls away then and makes a disgruntled face, almost disappointed.

 

“You know Sho – ”

“Okay.” Sho says, reaching out to grasp Nino's hand to stop the steps the latter was doing to get away from him.

 

 

Nino jerks his head up, as if he was already expecting the rejection.

Sho smiles then, one of his hands reaching over to brush his thumb over Nino's cheek.

 

“If you want to -”

 

Nino's brows furrow and then turns away.

 

“I want you to want it, not do it because I want to. Sho-chan, do you really understand me at all anymore?” Nino sighs.

 

Sho once again realizes that he's said the wrong words.

Biting his lip thoughtfully, Sho realizes that slowly, without knowing it, they have been slowly losing sight of each other. He doesn't want that, he still loves Nino, still feels flustered whenever Nino would throw innuendos his way. Why then, why did it seem as if something was missing?

Before he thinks about it too much, he cradles Nino's face and leans down to kiss him. Nino muffles a small protest, but easily allows Sho to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting almost shyly which caused Nino to feel his cheeks flush.

Sho nipped at his bottom lip, tilting their head oppositely to the side to deepen the kiss more so.

 

 

-

 

 

Sho found himself staring up at Nino, his chest hitching at the sensation of Nino's hands running down his torso, to every sinew he found. Sho let out a muffled moan between his lips, cheeks flushing more and more when Nino slipped his hands down to his waist to the band of his briefs, only feeling the last piece of clothing that kept them separated.

Nino paused, one hand leaving Sho's waist to reach up and brush aside Sho's fringe causing Sho to blink at the sudden tenderness, a hint of a smile begins to show and Nino grins at him mischievously before he leans down and captures Sho's lips into a heated kiss.

Pulling away, Nino sighs against Sho's lips, closing his eyes briefly.

 

“Sho-chan...are you – ”

 

Sho, knowing what he's going to say only tugs him down and kisses him again until Nino groans when he feels Sho raise his hips in invitation.

 

 

-

 

 

Nino hisses and tenses at the heat and tightness of his lover, barely holding himself still. He looks up from his view of their joining to Sho's scrunched up face, teeth biting to a full bottom lip almost to the point of breaking skin, cheeks flushed and brow sweaty as eyes drew to a sliver of brown.

 

“Sho-chan,” Nino grunts, his hands clenching and un-clenching on Sho's hips trying not to move.

“I'm okay. It's okay, Nino, you can move.” Sho reassures him, opening his eyes and allowing his lips to form a small reassuring smile.

 

Nino hesitates – he never really minded being bottom for Sho, not at all, but they both new that they wouldn't mind changing things from time to time – it was just that with someone flirting with Sho so openly, it stirred a possessive instinct within him that he couldn't stop his need to claim him.

Sho was his and will remind Sho that he was.

He pulled out of his reverie when he heard a hiss escape from Sho's mouth, a hand reaching up to grasp his arm, nails biting into his skin. He realized then, that his hips were moving, his own nails digging mercilessly to Sho's pale skin – knowing that he will leave marks – it gives him a sense of accomplishment.

He adjust his hips and causes for Sho to let out a loud moan, his head tilting back enough to bury itself to the soft pillow, his neck exposed to Nino's hungry eyes.

He slows down for just a second, but Sho mewls in dissatisfaction, raising his legs to curls around Nino's waist, tugging him more into him. Nino lets out a guttural sound at the deeper penetration provided, hissing as he leaned down to lightly bite Sho's neck, to his collar. One of his hand reaches up and tweaks one of Sho's nipples causing Sho to gasp which was quickly followed by a deep groan.

 

“Nino...Kazu...” Sho stutters.

 

Nino closes his eyes tight, knowing well enough that he was on edge. Sho calling his name with such a wanton tone was only pushing him to his limits.

 

“You're mine, Sho.” He states against Sho's lips, nipping the erogenous flesh. Sho hisses and lets go, his body tensing as his legs drag Nino deeper and his insides tighten on Nino's manhood.

Nino grunts and increases his thrust, pushing faster and deeper, kissing Sho breathless as he lets Sho ride his orgasm. Nino pulls away with a gasp allowing both to breath a little. Sho wraps his arms around Nino's neck, pressing his mouth to Nino's ear, his harsh breathing caressing Nino's ear.

 

“Kazu, brand me as yours. Let go and leave your mark in me,” Sho whispers to his ear.

 

Nino almost whines at that, immediately raising Sho's thigh over his shoulder and pushing desperately into him.

Sho writhes beneath him, calling for Nino over and over again until Nino tenses above him and spills everything in him. Sho shudders and moans silently when Nino reaches to jerk him off from his second erection, releasing shortly after.

Nino doesn't pull out right away, instead, he moves teasingly inside him causing Sho to smack him on his arm, who was still trying to catch his breath yet a satisfied grin was rapidly forming on his lips.

 

“You know...” Nino pauses, caging Sho's face between his arms and looking down at him.

“You know, I love you, right?” Sho asked him, not really expecting Nino to deny it. He reached up and tugged Nino down to press a languid kiss. Nino sighed into his mouth with understanding.

 

-

 

Sho yawned tiredly, feeling Nino's sticky and slightly sweaty chest pressed against his back, causing him to groan in annoyance. It was too hot and Nino knew that he tended to have those days when he slept naked.

 

“Nino,” he whined, uselessly trying to push Nino away.

“I love you, Sho.” Nino whispers to him, making him pause and give up.

 

Still, just as he was drifting off to sleep, he could have sworn that he felt Nino's lips form a smirk.


End file.
